Star Wars-The Star Saga: The Force Awakens
by domgk115
Summary: Young 19 year old Damien Star the former Padawan and student to Luke Skywalker has been in hiding since the slaughter of his fellow Jedi by the Knigts of Ren. After being found by the First Order he if forced to flee again. Not knowing the true power he posses in his blood, he crash lands of Jakku where he meets a young woman who will change his life, and his destiny.


**Star Wars: The Force Awakens**

**STAR WARS:**

**Luke Skywalker is missing. A galaxy has been divided, under the tyrannical first order, corrupt new republic, and General Leia Organa's band of resistance fighters. While the battle rages between the Resistance and First Order another different battle has been raging for the last four years. Young former Jedi Padawan Damien Star has been fighting for his life, ever since the burning of the new Jedi Temple by the evil Knights of Ren. Only 15 years old at the time the young padawan escaped the destruction and went into hiding. For years he lived in exile, not knowing what became of his old master Luke Skywalker. Until recently the young man worked on his old master former home world of Tattooine, scavenging and hiding from the first orders grasp. Now however, his old enemy has finally found him, and with fuel running low they finally have him cornered, heading towards the planet Jakkuu...**

"Come on, COME ON!" he shouted, pressing the thrusters forward with every bit of his might. The small starfighter was almost falling apart, if he gave it anymore juice it felt as if it would fall apart.

The far reaches of space gripped him all around. There was a time when he loved just drifting through the atmosphere, admiring the stars and moons around himself. However, now was not nearly the time to be star gazing. He scolded himself, he never should have trusted that damn geonosian, he would have sold his mother to the First Order for a few extra credits. He assumed that money he got paid for tipping them off to his location would have been enough for him to buy every pod racer on the damn planet.

Ben certainly would have paid him enough.

A loud whoosh got his attention again and he looked over to see a TIE fighter shot past him. It was followed within seconds by its friend on his left. He knew there were more than just that, he distinctly remembered, a whole boarding cruiser behind him.

"Ben must really want me dead…" he grumbled before spinning away from the TIE fighter's blast.

He never really liked flying too much, Master Luke had been the greatest pilot he had ever knew, whenever he tried to show him, he would listen, but secretly he preferred being on the ground. He couldn't hold out in space like this he knew that. The dinky old starfighter he stole wouldn't last much longer. He had no idea what planet he was near, but he knew he would have to land. He needed to get onto the planet, regroup and then hopefully find a better transport out. He would have to go find a new planet to lay low on, until an opportunity presented itself for him to finally be able to find his old master, if it ever did.

Master Luke couldn't be dead. Luke Skywalker couldn't be, he refused to believe it. No matter how powerful Kylo Ren or Snoke became they wouldn't kill his master. The last Jedi, as soon as he was able, and had a way he'd go find him. He had no idea where to even begin looking, but he would find a way. For now, however, he needed to get out of the air. He felt a loud blast and he jerked forward. He felt his head slam against the side of the cockpit. His vision blurred and he could feel the blood slowly seeping from his new head wound.

He was closer to the planets surface now, he only had one choice. He kicked the thrusters into overdrive, and made his way towards the planets surface, just as another blast hit the side of his starfighter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Damien couldn't see. He remembered the engine burning on his starfighter as he plummeted through the atmosphere, the cockpit of the fighter getting hotter and hotter as he fell. He fluttered his eyes open and he found himself still stuck in the cockpit. He jumped at all his sense returning at once, the controls to the fighter around him were all sparking. He knew he only had a few minutes at most, he shook his head and his blurry vision finally returned.

"Ughhhhhhh…" He groaned feeling a shooting pain through his head. He looked down at himself, his white shirt and robe around him in tatters. He didn't have much of a chance to grab anything when he fled Tatooine so all he had were the shirt, black slacks he wore, his robe and of course his lightsaber.

"Okay Damien… let's get out of here." He said looking at the cracked glass around him.

He moved his arm which was hard with how much it ached, down to his waist. He managed to grip his fingers numbly around the hilt of his lightsaber. The sleek grey hilt with black around the top easily fit into his hands. He had kept up his practice when he could on Tatooine, but it was much less then he had wished. He ignited the weapon and the green blade easily pierced through the glass of the cockpit and soon his way to escape was clear.

He retracted the blade and climbed his way out of the cockpit and leaped as soon as he was out. His face hit the ground and his mouth became filled with sand. He slowly stood up and looked at his surroundings, the hot sun beating down on his neck.

"It HAD to be another desert planet…" He complained running a hand through his messy blonde hair pass his padawan braid.

He heard a loud _BANG _and turned around to see the starfighter that had saved him explode. He tumbled backwards from the impact and then looked back at the now flaming ship.

"Well no leaving for me now." He said to the open sandy desert. He stood up and unclipped the black robes tossing them into the wind.

It pained him to do so, but they were in tatters anyhow. He surveyed the surrounding desert, trying to make out anything that could tell him where he was. He needed to find any signs of habitation, if he had landed on an uninhabited desert planet his only hope for escape would have been the First Order, which wasn't an option. No, he couldn't be captured, he wasn't ready to face him.

He had no idea if he would ever be ready, without Master Luke he knew he wouldn't be.

He turned in all directions and almost fell back again when he realized where he was. Where he crashed and beyond was all desert, but when he spun around, he was in a graveyard. A ship graveyard. The entire are was littered with down Imperial Star Destroyers, TIE fighters, X-wings, Damien tried to rack his brain and eventually he was successful.

"Jakku… this was where the Empire finally fell." He said to himself gawking in aw, at the graveyard of ships.

"Maybe I can find a scavenger, they can tell me where to find the trade hub." He told himself.

He was about to take his first steps into the graveyard of ships, when he heard a loud _whoosh _overhead. He looked up and saw the First Order transport ship descending down towards the wreckage of his tiny fighter.

"It can never be easy can it…" He said, before turning and sprinting into the graveyard just as the ship was landing.

He couldn't remember the last time he sprinted so hard. He passed the wreckage of a TIE fighter when and took cover behind it. If he needed to fight, he would need to see how many he was up against. He looked down at his tattered white linen shirt, it had several holes in the material, then the black slacks he wore were not helping him with the heat. He needed to get away from the exposure to the sun before too long he'd be on the ground crawling.

"Set blasters to kill, make sure to collect the body the general needs to confirm the body." The indistinguishable voice of a stormtrooper said.

"Oh boy…" He said quietly peering around the corner of the TIE fighters wing.

The transport had been carrying a squad of 12 stormtroopers all armed to the teeth. The one in command was a large trooper with black pauldrons, the obvious commander. He carried a blaster in one hand and the other a long staff cackling with electricity on the end. He was sure all the other troopers had to be carrying the same as well. The troopers were fanning out on all side of him, turning over large pieces of scrap metal in an attempt to find him. He held his lightsaber in his lap, he hadn't been in a real fight with it in years. Would he even be able to deflect blaster fire as well as he used too? He would more then likely find out soon.

He peered around the wing again and saw they were in the center of two giant halves of a down Star Destroyer. How a Star Destroyer would be cleaved in half, he had no idea, but that wasn't important now. He held out his hand, digging inside himself, calling on the Force to aid him. He hadn't used his lightsaber much the last few years, but one thing that had grown was his connection to the force. When you couldn't use your lightsaber, he assumed Jedi of old would meditate more, to feel at one with the force. He remembered Master Luke had told him once, that the Jedi who's lightsabers were green, tended to be more at one with the force. He remembered going to the icy caved of Illum, when he saw the green crystal call out to him, he had spent an hour trying to hack it out of the ice. Finally, he decided to use the force, after concentrating so hard he nearly passed out, he used his power over the force to shatter the ice and retrieve his crystal.

"Hey, there he is, stop!" He heard from behind him.

The shout was followed by a volley of blaster fire. He broke his concentration and with one swift move he turned around, igniting the green blade of his lightsaber, deflecting away first few blasts that had come him way. One rebounded and one of the stormtroopers that found him. He turned and ran back around the wing of the TIE fighter, and he heard another barrage of Stormtroopers screaming for him. Thankfully most had bad aim, he was able to deflect a few blasts, but far too many were coming his way to deflect at once.

"HALT JEDI!" The deep voice of the commander said.

Damien stopped himself and managed to duck under the strike from the electric baton the commander carried and pulled himself back up saber raised. He looked around him and he was finally surrounded. Ten or so troopers around him with blasters raised, then the commander across from him his blaster sheathed but baton, cackling with purple electricity sparkling from the entire weapon.

"I'm no Jedi yet…" He said back to the commander.

"The general wants you alive or dead, lay down your weapon!" He shouted across to him.

"So, Ben wants me dead huh? No loose ends? Well you can tell him… the feeling is mutual." He said, his voice growing dark.

The captain was more then likely scowling under his helmet but lunged forward with the baton. Damien was ready for it however, he was already in his soresu stance, and deflected the blade to the side and kept his guard. The captain lunged again this time more conservative. He tired to slash across his legs, but Damien lowered his saber to block but before either of their weapons could come back to the front, he felt the commanders armored fist collide with his face and he stumbled back.

What he lacked in combat the captain seemed to make up for in strength. Damien stumbled and before he could recover was struck again his lightsaber clattering into the sand. He looked up and the captain lumbered over him, not waiting for any words he went to bring his baton down on Damien's chest. It seemed to go by in slow motion, it all flashed in Damien's mind. The cold raining night, the flashes of red, Kieran's body laying limp at his feet, Jana who he couldn't save…

The face of Ben staring down at him, the blade at his throat.

He felt a surge of emotion well up inside of him, he surged his hand forward and a huge blast of force energy sent the commander flying backwards. His body slammed into an old TIE fighter, crunching against the wing.

"The commander's down, OPEN FIRE!" Another trooper yelled.

Damien reached up, using the Force to grab the loose piece of metal he was trying to grab before and brought his hands down. The metal creaked getting the attention of all the troopers, pieces of scrap started to rain down on them all. He looked up and just barely rolled out of the way of a falling metal beam. He scooped his lightsaber off the ground and ignited the green blade. Some of the troopers had regain their sense and started to fire, but Damien was already running. He deflected a blast and cut through the armor of two with his blade, their screams masked by the falling scrap metal. He kept dodging and deflecting the blasts behind him.

He knew the falling metal wouldn't distract them long. He went as fast as his legs could take him and took off towards the edge of the ship graveyard, towards the rolling desert.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Blast him!" The troopers shouted behind him.

His distraction hadn't given him nearly as much time as he thought. He had the troopers on his tail now, he used the force as best he could to deflect the blasts. It was only a matter of time however before he was hit. He had managed to kill half but still had half a dozen or so on his tail, including a now very angry commando.

"Take him down, now!" The commando shouted.

He heard another volley of blaster fire, but this time one managed to slip past his blade and he felt a searing pain in the bottom of his leg.

"BAHHHHHHH!" He screamed tumbling forward, gripping on his lightsaber for dear life.

More blasts came, but he managed to stumble back to his feet and deflect them. He reached out again and brought up the biggest wall of sand he could, and it managed to distract the troopers enough for him to gain some distance. He rounded the corner around the back half of the star destroyer and saw something that made him momentarily forget about the pain in his leg. He reached out again and used the force to pull off scrap from the side of the downed starship giving the troopers as much to get around as they could. He was right behind the huge engines of the imperial destroyer. He looked down a huge, steep slope of sand. At the bottom was a red speeder bike. If he could get on it, he may have a chance.

"Stop right there!" A trooper's voice shouted.

Igniting his saber again Damien whirled around deflecting a blast back at one of the troopers who screamed in pain.

"It's over Jedi!" The commando shouted, aiming the electric crackling spear baton at him.

"I'm not a Jedi yet!" He stressed to them.

He shifted to his soresu stance yet again. Unluckily for him the one leg that was leaking blood from a blaster wound was his back leg. He knew he couldn't last long so he would need to take the offensive himself. He lunged out using the force to propel him forward slashing the blaster of one trooper before cutting him down and the one next to him. A volley of blaster bolts came, one hit him in the back of the shoulder, and he felt his entire back burn.

"AHHHHHHH!" He yelled turning around just in time to block the spinning electric baton.

He took a few steps back and deflected another blast back into a stormtrooper. He blocked a high strike from the commando but was hit in the stomach. He fell backwards onto his back, to the hot sand. He looked up just in time to see the baton swinging down towards him. Next thing he knew he was tumbling down the steep mountain of sand. Every time his back hit the sand it erupted. He didn't have time to think about all the sand seeping its way into his wounds. He didn't hear any blasts coming for him now, but after what felt like hours of tumbling, his body aching he finally stopped.

He rolled onto his back staring up at the giant hot sun. "I swear… it… it's an ice planet next time."

He looked over on his side and saw the red speeder. He wobbled up to his feet and looked back up the ridge, he didn't see any sign of the commando trooper, or the few soldiers he had left. He knew better then to assume they were gone they were probably just trying to find scrap metal to ride down the hill. He leaned up against the speeder, the seat was simple enough, he assumed he could pilot it. He said a silent apology to whoever owned it before he almost keeled over.

It was only for a split second, but he felt the force behind him. It was a huge surge of energy, one that was so strong with the force that he hadn't felt anything like this since his days at the temple with Kieran and… Jana.

He whirled around and craned his neck just to avoid and overhead strike from a black staff. He grabbed the end of it, but his attacker brought the other end of their staff up and before he knew his throat was pinned up against the speeder and he was face to face with a girl. She was wearing the brown robes of a scavenger like the ones he saw them always wear on Tatooine. Small strands of her brown hair poked out from under her hood, and her goggles hung around her neck. Her large brown eyes were not very inviting at the moment.

"Uhhh, hello there! I'm guessing this is your-."

"Keep your hands where I can see them thief!" She said her voice dripping with anger.

Damien sighed, "Look I apologize, I've just had a very long few days, I currently have two blaster holes in me. I'm just looking for the nearest civilization." He begged, wincing from the blast in his shoulder.

Her face seemed to go lax slightly, but the staff was still at his throat. He had no idea how to feel, he had never felt the force so strong with someone before. Had Master Luke ever been to this system? He knew his old master had a distaste of desert planets, but surely, he would have sensed how strong with the force she was. He wanted to figure out more, but he knew that the stormtroopers would be back soon, and the last thing he wanted to due was drag an innocent person into his problems.

"How did you get that?" She said eyeing the wound on his shoulder.

"I… got shot, it's kinda-."

"I KNOW you got shot, but where and by who, there aren't many blasters on Jakku!" She demanded her eyes growing fierce again.

He sighed again, "Well you see that's a long-. UGHHHHHH!" He yelled crumpling under the pressure.

He fell to his hands and knees onto the sand. The girl released the grip on her staff and knelt down next to him

"Are you alright? Whoever shot you certainly had good aim." She said looking him over.

He coughed and he saw bits of blood start to come up. "You'd-," He was interrupted with a fit of coughs, "You'd be surprised they're actually pretty bad."

She shook her head, pulling up his pant leg, he heard her wince when she saw the wound he knew was on the back of his calf.

"That doesn't look too good… it's got sand and dirt all inside of it. I'll bring you to Neema outpost, I'm sure someone there will-."

"No!" He said before letting out another fit of coughs.

She helped him back up to his feet, and he finally got a better look at her. She was a pretty younger girl, he assumed she was around his age 19 or so. Her hood was down, and he saw her brown hair tied tightly in braid in the back of her head. Her brown eyes didn't want to kill him anymore, he could sense her emotions filled with worry. She seemed to be a genuinely good person, another reason he didn't want to drag her into possibly being hunted by the First Order.

"Why not? If we don't get you treatment you'll die, the wound is probably already infected and-." She started.

"Look I'm sorry I tried to steal your speeder. Trust me, you don't wanna be seen with me if you do, you'll be…. GET DOWN NOW!" He yelled as soon as he heard the shot.

He grabbed the girl around the waist and knocked her over into the sand, just as the red blaster bolt hit the sand where they were standing.

"What was that!?" She said started, helping Damien back up to his feet.

The two looked up the giant slope of sand. Down it on two giant pieces of scrap metal was the stormtrooper commando along with the last three troopers Damien couldn't take out.

"They'd be the ones who want me dead!" He yelled to her as they ducked another blast.

"You're wanted by the First Order!?" She yelled gripping onto her staff with both hands for dear life.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his lightsaber. "You could say that," he told her, igniting the green blade. "Stay behind me!"

"Is that…" She said, her words dying down.

It was the first time he had ignited his lightsaber in front of someone in a long time. He needed to remember that to most people nowadays the Jedi were just a myth. However, he knew he couldn't worry about her reaction right now. He needed to end this. He deflected bolts using his blade, reaching out determined not to let any past him. Before he knew it three stormtroopers and the commando with his electric baton spinning.

"Enough games, you're dead Jedi!" The commando yelled, spinning the baton around his arm.

"Jedi?" He heard her ask in a whisper.

"Listen, I need you to do exactly what I say, and we'll make it out alive. When I say down, get down and get behind the speeder." He whispered back to her.

She nodded and held her staff out to one of the troopers facing her.

As he expected the commando lunged, he knocked the strike away and shot his hand out blasting the commando and two troopers back with the force. As soon as he did, he turned around.

"DOWN!" He yelled, and as he asked the girl dropped to the sand.

The stormtrooper fired his blaster but he shot his hand out. The blaster bolt froze in mid-air. The red beam of energy stopped inches from where the girls face would have been. She got up slowly from the ground gazing at the blast in awe, before coming to her senses. She knocked the trooper's feet from under him with her staff and swung it with everything she had at his head, knocking him unconscious.

She turned and looked at him panting, her eyes wide. He scoffed a laugh, "Nice job." He said.

Her eyes still wide she nodded a slight smile on her face, "You too, what… what was-. BEHIND YOU!" She yelled.

He ignited his saber again just in time to block aside the electric baton. Back in his soresu stance he focused in on the commando. The girl dashed over to the two troopers and she knocked their blaster from their hands. She took them both down to the ground as the commando advanced on Damien again. He slashed and whirled, changing guard positions, waiting for his opponent to make a mistake. That was what the third form of lightsaber combat was about. Waiting for your enemy to tire or make a mistake for you to exploit. The commando was relentless, and Damien felt his energy almost drained. He stumbled over a mound of sand and his leg finally gave out and he tumbled back.

He was just about to get a baton straight to his chest, when a black staff whacked the commando in the helmet nearly sending it off his head. To the man's credit he didn't fall, only stumbled. He turned back on the girl the baton raised above his head.

"You'll die now too, scavenger scum!" He said through his helmet.

Damien mustered every bit of strength he had left. Before the commando could bring his baton down on the girl he leaped up, igniting his lightsaber and sending it straight through his gut.

The commander crumpled to the ground, and Damien stood there hyperventilating. The girl was doing the same, her staff still raised as if ready for another fight. Damien retracted his lightsaber, and reclipped it to his side. The girl looked at him, her eyes still wide with both shock, and awe.

"You… you saved my life." She said panting.

Panting as well, Damien shrugged his shoulders. "You saved mine, I-," He was interrupted by a fit of coughs, "My name's Damien," He told her.

She nodded, "I'm… I'm Rey."

He smiled and laughed a little. Rey. He liked the name.

"Rey… ha, nice to meet you." He said panting even harder now.

He looked at her again, he felt blackness consuming him all around. "Hey Rey, I… I think I…"

The last thing he heard, was her calling out for him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_The rain would not stop that night. Despite the torrential downpour the fires in the temple and their old barracks were up in flames. The sounds of screams and the whirring of lightsabers were still filling the air. He hadn't seen Master Luke since earlier that night. All he was worried about now was getting himself and Jana away, they would escape to the Outer Rim, wait for Master Luke and then they'd save everyone they can, and rebuild. _

"_Come on we're almost in the clear!" He said pulling her along with him. _

"_KIERAN!? WHERE ARE YOU?" She yelled her blonde hair marred to her face with sweat. _

"_Shhhh! We don't want them to know where we are!" He urged her. _

_She jerked her hand away from him. "I… I can sense him. Come on Damien we need to help him!" _

_She ran before he could say anything. He had a choice in the moment, he could run. He would be able to board a fighter and escape. Or he could run to help her, and Kieran. He could sense the dark side all around him. His instincts told him to run, every fiber of his being wanted him to run, but he knew he couldn't leave Jana to deal with them herself. She wasn't strong enough, even together the two weren't strong enough. He had to get her away, the two of them would have to escape. _

_He took off through the rain, passed the burning huts and buildings that had once been the only home he ever knew. This was supposed to be where the new generation of Jedi began. However now, thanks to Ben it would be set back. He made his way to the foreground where he found Jana between two burning buildings her mouth agape. _

"_Jana, come on we need to get out and-." He grabbed her wrist and was about to run, but then he saw what she was looking at. _

_She had found Kieran. _

"_Tell me where they went." The robotic voice said. _

"_Piss off Ben, you can take that mask and- UGHHH!" Kieran yelled before being smacked to the side._

_Ben was standing above him, his 'Knights of Ren' behind him. Kieran's robes were tattered, his blue lightsaber had been knocked from his hands. Ben towered above him. Kieran got up defiantly. He always was a tough bastard. He spit in Ben's direction. _

"_I said PISS off," He shouted before coughing up blood, "I'll never tell you." _

_Kieran's fiery red hair was marred by mud and rain. _

_Ben kicked him to the side again, "You're testing my patience Kieran. Jana, and Damien, where are they?"_

_Kieran got up to his knees again, "Ha, why do you want to know so bad? Afraid they'll stop your little mutiny? You may have the power now Ben, but the two of them… Master Luke they'll rise again. They WILL put an end to you." _

_Jana made a dash forward, but he reached out grabbing her wrist to stop her. "We need to help him Damien!" She argued to him. _

_Damien shook his head, "He's buying us time, Jana please we need to go!" _

_She was going to say something but they both turned back when they heard Ben laugh. _

_ His robotic helmet amplifying his voice, "You don't know power Kieran. I'll show you power…" He said. _

_ His newly squired red lightsaber ignited, the red cross guard sparking. He slashed the blade, right across Kieran's chest and Damien's oldest friend at the temple, crumpled to the ground. _

_ "NOOOOO!" Jana screamed over the thunder. _

_ Damien felt tears slime their way down his cheek. Fear coursed through him, he needed to get away, he needed to get himself and Jana away. _

_ However, he was too slow. _

_ The purple blade of Jana's lightsaber ignited, and she dashed forward towards the newly minted Kylo Ren._

_ "NOOO JANA WAIT!" He yelled igniting the emerald green of his own blade. _

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

"JANA NO!" He yelled sitting up, instantly regretting it.

Pain flanged through his shoulder as he tried to take in his surroundings. He looked down at his body and his upper half was bare, with some cloth bandages wrapped around his shoulder and torso. He ran a hand through his blonde locks and took in his surroundings more closely. It was a small space with a few essentials for living inside. A small surprisingly green plant was on top of one metal shelf, and he took in a few helmets and gadgets that seemed to be from the galactic civil war era. He was laying on a rough mattress which at the thought sent a shot of pain up his back. On the wall behind him were hundreds of small marks as if someone was counting up to something.

After his initial shock his mood turned to panic as he reached to his hip.

His lightsaber was gone.

_"This weapon is your life, never lose it. Cherish it, treat it well." _That was what Master Luke had told them that day on Illum after their blades were finally finished. Him with his emerald green crystal, Kieran with his blue, and Jana with her rare purple one.

He needed to find it. It was the only link left to his old life. He slowly moved his legs over to the side of the bed and felt his feet hit the metal floor. He was wearing the same pair of black slacks he had on before tattered and singed. He had no idea what he was going to do now. All he knew was the first thing he had to do, was find his lightsaber. The place he was in wasn't large, in fact as soon as he finally found himself able to stand without wobbling, he saw the exit, more importantly he felt his senses returning to him.

The Force, he felt it all around him. It was an extremely strong presence, and suddenly he remembered the girl. Rey, she had said her name was. He remembered the incredible power of the Force she emitted, and he could sense her.

He limped out to the exit, it seemed to be the bottom of hatch of perhaps an old tank. He would need to see, but the sun shined so bright into his eyes he had to cover them with his arm. He blinked a few times and saw the rolling sands of Jakku out before him, he seemed to be on the edges of the scrapyard.

"I wonder how he…" He heard a voice say.

His head shot over to the sound and he saw Rey standing in the sand holding his lightsaber in her hands.

"Be careful with that!" He shouted as he saw her thumb go near the ignition.

She jumped pressing the button and dropping his weapon as the emerald green blade ignited and sat sparking in the sand.

"You're awake!" She said startled.

He held out his right hand and his weapon flew into his hand. He deactivated it and squeezed the hilt, his anxiousness leaving him.

He could sense Rey's discomfort, "I'm sorry I touched it, I was… just…-."

"Curious?" He asked her.

She nodded her head, looking at him with an amazed look on face, "Yes… those stormtroopers. They… they said you're a Jedi. I… I always got told the Jedi were a myth."

He took a moment to calculate his response. Even when the temple was up and operational, Master Luke would often tell him to not reveal to too many the return of the Jedi. He wanted to wait until the order had grown substantially again before aligning with the New Republic and declaring the Jedi order returned. Those plans were cut short, and in the past four year the Jedi had more then likely fallen to be even more of a myth then they already were.

Rey had saved his life and judging from the scenario nursed him back to health. The last thing he wanted to do was drag her into the First Order's crosshair. He was already taking a risk being there.

However, he was drawn to her. He felt the Force emanating from her, with more power then he felt from Jana, or Kieran and even his Master.

He bit the bottom of his lip, "Well if you want to get technical, I never completed my Jedi trials, I would have passed them but… something happened."

Rey laughed a little and he saw a smile creep across her face, "I… I never thought I'd meet a Jedi. How long have you been one, and why is the First Order after you?" She asked enthusiastically.

Damien couldn't help but chuckle and smile back at her, "Well my old Master found me when I was 8, I trained with him till I was 15. As for why the First Order want me… well it's a long story. The short version is the Jedi of old were keepers of peace in the galaxy. If they were to come back, it'd be a threat to them."

Her eyes got even wider, "Does that mean you've fought with the resistance? A Jedi, and a resistance fighter, how exciting, nothing ever happens here." She said excitedly.

Damien bit his lip nervously again. The truth was, he had no interest in going to join the resistance against the First Order. As much as he wanted to make Ben and the First Order pay for what they had done, he was more concerned with finding his old Master. He was trying to think up an answer for the girl, but luckily and unluckily at the same time his shoulder wound picked that moment to flare in pain.

He winced and stumbled forward, Rey thankfully was being attentive and grabbed him steady before he could fall.

"Right sorry for bombarding you with questions. You're still hurt." She said helping him straight up again.

He shook his head, "No it's alright. I… actually haven't been with the resistance. I… I've been busy. Busy looking for someone, for a long time, I need to find them."

He right away felt the shift in her emotions, a sense of loss, of dwindling hope. It was something he had felt a lot of the last four years.

"I… know how you feel. I've been waiting for people here. I've… waited for a long time, but they'll be here," She promised, "They'll be back I know it."

He could feel the hope in her, and it made him smile. Master Luke had always told him that hope was what kept not just the Jedi, but the world going in times of crisis. If we abandoned hope, then we will never have any chance for the galaxy.

He had felt he needed a spark for a few years now.

He nodded at Rey, "Never give up hope. So, I have you to thank for patching me up I assume? How long was I out?"

"Only a day." She told him.

He saw now that Rey's makeshift home was inside an old Galactic Civil War era AT-AT, the giant walkers Master Luke had told him stories about from the days of the war. She helped him inside and sat him back down on the old mattress. She knelt down and started undoing his bandages. Suddenly he felt his face feel hot, with a woman his age down near his exposed torso.

"I… um… appreciate you patching me up. I really do, I'm sorry I dragged you into that and almost got us both killed." He told her.

She looked up, slightly flustered herself and shook her head, "It's not a problem. Like I said, it's so boring out here. Besides, it was the right thing to do." She told him.

He could sense her sincerity, and Damien could feel himself go red practically. He nodded, "I hope you didn't go through too much trouble."

She shook her head, "I… had to trade a bit extra to get what I needed, but it's no problem. I'm just glad to see you're alright, it was the least I could do after you saved me."

He felt guilty right away. He knew from his own experience the last four years; scavengers never live a luxurious life. Their salvage was their currency and medical supplies must have costed the poor girl a fortune.

"I'm in your debt, truly I am. I know from experience that it must not have come cheap."

She shook her head, "No need to worry about it. I'll find something to make up for it. What about you… what will you do now, are you still looking for someone?"

Damien thought for a moment. All the stormtroopers going after him were dead, as he laid low it would more then likely be a while before they found him again. A large portion of his instinct was telling him to run. However, he had done too much running in his life. Something was drawing him to this planet. The force was strong, it wanted him to stay here. It was drawing him to the planet, and he had a feeling he knew why.

It was Rey. There was something about her. The Force wanted the two of them too meet. That terrified him. He knew the Force worked in mysterious ways, but the whole situation reeked of exactly what had happened with Jana. The weeks after she had died, he was so angry, so terrified, the dark side almost consumed him.

He had tried to avoid connections with anyone since then.

He wanted to tell her he was going to leave. He could find another outer rim planet. He could find some work as a mechanic; he couldn't fly well but he could fix almost anything.

What would life be like then, however? The Force constantly calling him back to Jakku.

He decided then and there what he would do. He wouldn't deny the will of the Force again. He also supposed he could have worse company.

"Well I don't really know if they want to be found anymore. I have nowhere else to go, if I wouldn't be a burden, I'd like to pay you back. I can help you get back what you lost saving me." He asked her.

He felt the shift in her emotions. She shot up to her feet with a smile and nodded, "Of course! It'll be nice to finally have someone to work with. It's… kind of small in here but we can make room."

Damien laughed a little and nodded, "I was a scavenger for a few years while I was hiding out. I think I can be of some good help, if there's anything you need me to do just tell me."

"Well there… was one thing I was wondering," She asked him nervously.

"Anything, really." He promised her.

She nodded towards the lightsaber on his belt, "Could you maybe show me how you use that? On this planet you should always know how to defend yourself. It'd probably be useful to know how to use."

Damien felt himself tense. He could feel the power of the Force inside Rey. However, the last thing he wanted to do was to pawn the Jedi life onto someone. Besides, he would be a lousy teacher. Also, with the power he felt Rey emanate with the Force, he didn't know the power she could wield if she had a lightsaber. He wouldn't wish his life on anyone.

No, he wouldn't tell her about the power she could have, not at the moment at least.

He shifted, "Well I don't use it often, unless I absolutely need too. We'll see though, maybe someday. In the meantime, why don't we find me some clothes and you show me your favorite spots."

Rey seemed to be satisfied with his answer and nodded enthusiastically.

Damien felt a rush of relief. He was strong with the Force himself, however even the Force couldn't tell him what his fate had in store, and what meeting Rey from Jakku would mean.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Starkiller Base**

"The strike team you dispatched has not reported back Lord Ren, shall we dispatch another?" The captain asked him.

Kylo Ren knew as much. No ordinary squadron of troopers would have been able to handle Damien Star. He had simply sent the squadron to see if his old fellow student had rusted over the years. Could he still use his lightsaber? Did he even still have it? With no squadron returning he had his answer. He would have to deal with Star himself soon enough.

"No, I will go myself soon." He told the Captain, who took the note and walked away.

He had been summoned by his master. He made his way through the base until he found the Supreme Leader's chamber. He knelt down to his knee, and a moment later the large holographic projection of the being who had given him so much power appeared on the gigantic throne in the room. He felt the incredible power of the dark side run through his veins. Soon he would have his revenge. The map to Skywalker would be his, he would find Skywalker first, and then Damien Star would not escape him again. The Jedi would end, and he would be all powerful.

"Hmmm, the boy? The young Jedi?" The Supreme Leader asked him.

"It was him. He defeated the troops we sent. It is him; I am sure of it now." He told his Master.

"Good… good. This will be one of your first true test young Ren. It is, imperative we eradicate this boy. He has more power than even he knows; you know that, he has great power in his blood." He told Ren.

"Yes, my master, I will not fail you." He assured.

No, he would not fail. Star escaped his grasp that night, he would not do so again. He would also not make the mistake of underestimating him again. Damien Star acted like he was a coward, but Kylo knew that even he didn't know the extent of his power yet. The Force had always been strongest in Damien, it almost matched even his own Skywalker blood. No, Star would not be a threat after he ended him. No one would threaten his power.

"Mhmm good. I also have one more task for you, I believe it is time. Now that we have found Damien Star… go and fetch your Inquisitor." His master ordered him.

Ren did not need help. He knew Damien Star would be no match for his skills. However, to be absolutely sure he would abide by his masters wishes. The inquisitor's power had been growing. The hatred, the anger she emanated had only helped her power grow. Yes, she would help him destroy Star.

"It will be done my master, her training, it is nearly complete." He told the Supreme Leader.

"That it is. She will help you in this endeavor. Go and fetch her," Snoke ordered. "I also have good news… we have located the map. Soon… Luke Skywalker will be dead. Damien Star will be dead, and the Jedi… will disappear. Now go." He finished, before the hologram disappeared.

Ren got to his feet. He felt himself curl a cruel smile under his mask. Soon, both of them would be dead. He would soon be all powerful, he could control and bring to peace to this galaxy, with him at its center. However, first he must go and find his student. The Inquisitor.

He left the throne room and went to find her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When he entered the quarters, she was in the center, floating above the ground. Her knees were crossed in meditation. The objects in the room were floating around her, curling and twisting at all angles. He could feel the power of the dark side radiating from her like a black sun. Her black hair fell down her back over her black robes. As he entered, all of the twisted pieces from the room fell to the ground. She floated back to the ground on her knees to kneel in front of him.

"Master…" She said to him.

"Rise." He ordered.

She stood, wearing her black robes tightly wrapped around her body, it was similar look to his own. She opened her eyes and the dark yellow pupils glew with hatred, and anger. He felt her lust, her lust for revenge. He remembered back when the girl's eyes shone bright blue, full of light. Now she was his servant, a servant to their Supreme Leader, to the dark side.

"The Supreme Leader believes you are ready. So, I'll tell you this now. We have found the map, the map to Skywalker." He told her.

He watched her carefully, trying to gage her reaction. The slightest bit of sympathy or care towards Skywalker would disappoint him, he had spent years training her. To his delight, he could see the anger boil up inside of her, the thirst for revenge.

"Good, soon we will destroy the last Jedi. The Supreme Leader and us shall rule all. None will rival us." She said.

Next would be her true test.

"That is not all," He said, regaining her attention, "We have found him… Damien Star. He has been spotted; We will terminate him as well." He finished, looking for signs of weakness.

He felt the shift right away. Her eyes hardened and the bed in the corner of the room flew across the quarters and slammed into the opposite wall.

"Finally…" She said with malice in her voice, "so he finally has been found. He finally has stopped running away. I will finally, have my revenge."

Ren felt his cruel smile return under his helmet. "Good, your hate makes you powerful. Your training is complete. It is time for us to finally end the Jedi, are you ready… Jana?" He said asked her, in one final test.

A look of disgust formed on his apprentices face, "Jana Lindell is dead, I killed her that night. The night Damien Star left her to die."

Ren held the helmet out in his hands to her, and she took it in both of hers. "Good, prepare you things, we will the location soon… Darth Talen."

The young girl who had once been Jana Lindell curled her lip in a smile as she lowered the helmet onto her head. She reached out her hand, and from the corner of the room her lightsaber flew into her hand. She ignited the red blade and laughed.

"Finally… it is time."

**A/N: Hello everybody welcome to my profile and my first ever Star Wars fanfiction! **

**A few of you probably know me for other works from the Percy Jackson, or Pokemon fandom however with 'The Rise of Skywalker' premiering in theaters, a fandom I have always been apart of but never dipped into has been awoken newly in me! As my profile says I've always love writing OC stories, so this one is no different!**

**I want to say how future chapters will work. It will a bit of a retool of the sequel trilogy. For this particular book based on 'The Force Awakens' it will follow a similar plot with a few new elements added. When we get to 'The Last Jedi' we will see the plot begin to shift. As for 'The Rise of Skywalker' which I saw today, I have GREAT plans for that as well!**

**For this book it will mainly focus on Damien and Rey, their relationship and how they're effected, along with Kylo and Jana. That is what most chapters will contain. So for example I wont be writing the scene where Finn and Po escape the First Order, since it would work out basically the exact same as in the movie, and I hope that you've all seen the movie so it saves me from having to write extra xD It will be like this for most of the book, scene not changed from the movie will not be written out since I don't want to waste your time making you read something that is exactly the same as in the movie. I hope this all makes sense xD**

**In this chapter we meet young Damien Star a former Jedi student of Luke Skywalker, who has a past that he regrets! His old friend Jana who he thought dead is the student of Kylo Ren and Supreme Leader Snoke! We learned that Damien's blood is powerful, but he has never realized his full potential. After being found he crash-lands on Jakku and meets a friendly scavenger named Rey who saves his life. With the Force drawing him to her, what do you all think will happen next? What can you infer about Damien's past? What power is in his blood? How will the addition of Jana to the First Order effect Damien, Kylo Ren and Rey in the future?**

**Answer these questions and tell me what you think in a review, I'll see you all next chapter! May the Force be with you all!**


End file.
